1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a power module type semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In conventional power module semiconductor devices, a semiconductor package unit including power elements and a heat dissipating fin for dissipating the heat generated from the power elements are separately provided.
In order to closely bond the semiconductor package unit and the heat dissipating fin to each other, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-42039 describes that grease or the like is applied therebetween and that holes for fastening are provided in the semiconductor package unit for closely bonding the semiconductor package unit to the heat dissipating fin.
Even semiconductor devices having the above-mentioned configuration are incapable of obtaining sufficiently high adhesion between the semiconductor package unit and the heat dissipating fin, which makes it difficult to obtain sufficient heat dissipation.